Wait, what! A Bori Story
by kailey.dichiara.1
Summary: So Beck and Jade break up and Beck finally can tell Tori how he feels. It might cause a little bit of trouble though.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: this is my first fanfic, so please be honest...not mean. I'm sorry about the short chapter, but like I said this is all new to me. I will try to make future chapters longer but I think this is a good start. Plus I already have the next half written. Anyways I think I should stop rambling and get to the story.**_

_**p.s. sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes!**_

_**Tori's POV**_

It was just a normal day. I went to my locker to put my books away. My next class was with Sikowits. But do you know who else is in that class..."Beck!" Jade shouted as she followed him down the hall. Well, congrats! She guessed the right answer.

**Beck-BOLD**

_Jade-ITALICS_

_"We're not done talking about this!"_

**"I think we are."**

_"Well I think we're not!" She jerked his arm so he was facing her._

**"There's nothing to talk about."**

_"NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT?!" She screamed in his face. "There's the kiss between you and Alyssa Von!"_

**"That was nothing." Beck looked so calm. I will never understand how he stays that calm when he has to put up with Jade.**

_"NOTHING!" Jade was furious. She looked him dead in the eye, her eyes stone cold and filled to the brim with hatred." A kiss isn't nothing, Beck. A kiss IS SOMETHING!" Her voice got louder with every word._

**"It wasn't a real kiss!" Beck shouted. It was obvious that Beck was finding it harder to keep his cool.**

_Jade looked at him with confidence. "There's only one way to solve this. You and her...no more talking. No more texting. No more interacting."_

**"What?!" Beck gave her an " are you kidding me" look.**

_"You heard me."_

**"That's not gonna happen. And if you think it is then I have another solution."**

_"And what would that be?" Jade pursed her lips in a snobby fashion._

**"We're done."**

Beck turned and looked at me. I guess I had a blank expression on my face because he just looked at me and smiled. And with that he turned around and left.


	2. 2 A Plan and an Outcome

I should have told you guys this but, it actually won't take me that long to update because let's face it, it's the summer and I have no plans. Anyways here comes Chapter 2.

Tori's POV

Jade didn't move. She just stood there frozen. I don't think she had fully processed what just happened. Then she walked right up to me and said something I didn't expect. "You have to help me." "What?!" I was confused and shocked. She caught me off guard. But I knew what she meant because we have gone through this before. So I told her I would talk to Beck.

Later at Beck's RV

I started to knock but he opened the door before I could hit the door the second time. "Hey, Beck can I come in," I asked nervously. I haven't yet figured out why I am nervous. "Yeah. Come on in." I came in and sat down. He sat right beside me, and I mean RIGHT beside me. "What are you doing?" I asked while leaning away. "Just sitting," he said as he grabbed my hand. "Uh….." he could tell I was nervous so he decided to break the awkward silence. "I know why you're here, but I don't want to talk about Jade. I also know why you are so nervous right now. We both that there is something between us." He started to lean in. His lips were inches from mine when I stopped him, "But, Jade.." He interrupted me, "Jade and I broke up." He said this very softly as he slowly pressed his lips against mine. We both pulled away slowly. We looked into each other's eyes and went in for another kiss. Only this time it was more intense. I guess we both had the same idea because our tongues collided. We were on his bed so he started leaning into me. I slowly leaned back onto my back so Beck was now lying on top of me. We started to get more comfortable as we wrapped our arms around each other when I got a phone call.

I guess Beck heard it because he moved his mouth from mine to my neck. I pulled out my phone and giggle because Beck was now tickling my neck with his tongue. I shot up into a sitting position when I saw who was calling. Jade. "Beck! It's Jade!" I yelled excitedly as I pushed him off of me. " Jade!" I say a little to cheery. " No, no. I….talked to Beck." " …I'm still trying….but your chances don't look good…" " What did he say…uh he said that he's tired of going through this.." Beck grabbed my phone. " Hey, Jade. Tori is trying to be nice but really, I said no. I'm not getting back with you. Sorry. Bye…By the way Tori looks smokin today. Just thought I'd see if you noticed." Beck handed the phone back to me. "Hello…Jade?" I jerked the phone away from my ear a good foot or so. Even from that distance you could still hear the curse words coming out of my phone. And they were directed straight at me.

I feel awful. I don't know what to do. Beck must be able to read minds because he grabbed my phone and hung up. I was just standing there so he grabbed my hand and said that it was okay and that she would get over it. He said that either way he wouldn't have gotten back together with Jade. "By the way I should tell you this for future references. My kiss with Alyssa Von was a fake kiss. We were just rehearsing a scene for a play we're both starring in. But I know that if that happens again, you will let me explain instead of freaking out like Jade. The worst part is that Jade knew it was just a stage kiss, but she still freaked out." He tried to kiss me again but I pushed him away. I ran out the door and all the way back to my house.

At Tori's house

I ran in and slammed the door shut behind me. I leaned my back against the door and slid to the floor. I looked up and Trina was looking at me with one of those "what the hell" looks. I guess it makes since because then she said, "What the hell was that about?!"

"I KISSED BECK!"

"WHAT?!" Her eyes filled with anger.

" I kissed Beck! Ah! Why do I keep saying that?!"

"Saying what?!" Andre asked when he walked in.

"I kissed Beck!"

"Tori, STOP IT!" Trina shouted at me.

" But I can't."

"Stop what?!" Andre was obviously still confused.

" Saying that I kissed Beck!"

"TORI!" Trina yelled.

I slapped my hand over my mouth. SHUT UP! I screamed in my head.

Everyone else went home and Trina went out so I was left by myself to think. I had so many questions running through my head. What happened? What will Jade say (or do) when she finds out? Will she find out? Does this mean something? Suddenly the doorbell interrupted my thoughts. I opened the door to see Beck. Before I could even say hi, his lips were pressed against mine. He walked in and kicked the door shut then threw his jacket on the couch, all while keeping our lips together. We eventually parted for air and somehow were now sitting on the couch. Well, lying on the couch, because as soon as we pulled apart Beck pulled me on top of him. "Beck, wait. I have two conditions." "Okay, shoot," he said holding me tighter. "Number 1: Jade can't know." "Okay. And number 2?" He asked quietly, still out of breathe. "Number 2: Next time don't stop." And with that I pulled him into a kiss. We continued to make out for…let's just say a long time.


	3. 3 Spring Break: Monday

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. I appreciate the help. I understand that you guys don't like the bold/italics. I only did that because I didn't want to sound repetitive saying he yelled at her, she yelled at him, he yelled at her, ect ( And in that scene they weren't talking they were just yelling). I have also noticed that many other stories do that. Sorry. But I will take your comments into consideration while writing this story.

Shout-out to Ailodierap: Thanks….I guess….JK! I am sorry. I did spell Sikowitz right but my auto-correct changed it. And I didn't spell Alyssa's last name correctly because in the show they never spelled it. The reason it is mainly dialogue is because this is just the scene of their fight. There will be more detail in future chapters.

Beck's POV

I am SO bored. I left Tori's house three hours ago, and I've been sitting here since. Now I have the feeling I get every time I leave her house, regret. I regret leaving. Tori and I have kept this going for a few weeks now…well, four. I hate having to keep us a secret. Yet it is kinda fun sneaking around. Today we inches away from kissing, when her sister came running down the stairs. We almost got caught….but we didn't. Her sister was just raving about some boots she just ordered. Of course Tori gave me a lecture about how they were more than just some pair of boots. I'm still bored, though. I might as well eat I've got nothing else to do. That's when the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock. Who would be coming over at 1 in the morning?

"Hey, Tori. What are you doing out so late."

"I couldn't sleep, and I saw your light on so here I am." She said with a smile on her face.

"Well, come on in." I open the door wider and motion for her to follow.

We sat down on my bed. I had left my curtains open so the moonlight was glistening off of her perfect cheekbones. We were both tired so we got comfortable on my bed and started cuddling. I started to talk to her, but when she didn't answer I knew she was asleep. I pulled her close to me and began stroking her hair. She always loved it when I did that. I started to close my eyes until Tori started stirring next to me.

Tori's POV

I could feel myself slipping in and out of sleep. There was something distracting me. I could feel something on my arm. I looked up to find that it was just Beck's hand. He had one hand on my arm and the other one around my waist. I leaned closer to him. I was trying to stay awake, but I couldn't anymore. So I gave in and went back to sleep.

Next Morning

Beck's POV

I woke up before Tori did so I thought I would get us something to eat. I left and went to IHOP. I remembered Tori saying that she went there for her birthday breakfast. She said that ever since then, that has been her favorite place for breakfast.

Tori's POV

I woke up to the smell of pancakes…WAIT…those aren't just any pancakes. I jumped straight out of bed to see Beck standing there with a stack of pancakes and a surprised expression on his face. I guess he wasn't expecting me to get up so quickly just because I smelled pancakes. Never underestimate the power of IHOP pancakes.

"Well, I figured that would get you to wake up, but I didn't expect that."

"Please tell me I'm not just smelling things!" I begged him.

"Nope. Not if you smell Reese's pancakes from IHOP."

"YAY!"

We started to eat and talk about what we could do today. We're on break and it's Monday, so we have all week to hang out. I guess Beck had the TV on and I just didn't notice because all of a sudden we hear "Breaking News". Beck got up to turn the TV off when the weather came on.

"Hang on." I said quietly so I could hear what they were saying. Beck froze and turned up the volume.

"And today it will be in the upper 90's and lower 100's, so it's time to grab your swimsuit and head to the pool."

Beck must have realized that I had heard what I wanted to, because he clicked the TV off and threw away our plates.

"That's it," I said cheerfully.

"What's it?" Beck asked obviously confused.

"We'll go to the beach!"

"Good idea. I never would have thought of that," he said with sarcasm in his voice. "So I guess we have today's plan. We'll go to the beach."

"Yay! But first we have to go shopping. I need some things for the beach."

"Okay then. I'll change and take you home to change, then we'll head to the store."

"Cool. But instead of a store, can we go to the mall. There are a few places I need to stop by."

"Yeah that's fine."

At the Mall

"So what all do you need?"

"Hang on. I have a list that I made in the car." I shuffled through my bag. I kept digging until I finally found it crumbled up. I pulled it out and flattened it on my leg. After it was flat enough to read, I handed it to Beck.

"Beach list," Beck read the list aloud, "new bikini, new cover-up, new flip-flops, new beach bag, new sunglasses." Beck finally finished and gave me a confused and questioning look.

"That's pretty much everything you would take to the beach. We've been to the beach before. Don't you still have all of this stuff?"

"No. Well, technically yes. But all of the beach stuff at my house is currently stained blue thanks to Trina. Last time I came home from the beach, Trina was trying to dye strands of her hair black."

"Wait," Beck interrupted me, "I thought you said the stuff was stained blue."

"It is. Trina got the wrong color because instead of reading the color label she just looked at the picture. Anyways, I walked into the kitchen to see what she was doing and to see if she needed help, because she looked like she was having a hard time. She asked me to hold the bottle of dye for her and told me to keep shaking it. I did and then she yelled at me to shake it faster and hit me. Of course, I dropped the bottle on the floor."

"I still don't get why your stuff is blue. I thought you said you dropped the bottle on the floor."

"Oh. Did I say bottle? That's why you don't get it." I paused for my little AHA moment. "It was a can, so when I dropped it on the floor, the pressure made the can explode. And after all of that, my sister washed the color out because she decided she didn't like it."

"Wow!"

"So beach bag first."

"Why get that first?"

"Because the place that has the one I picked out online also has the sunglasses and flip-flops that I picked out."

So we ran into one of the stores and bought my stuff.

"Okay. Now we just need to get you a swimsuit and cover up and we can go to the beach."

I thought about what Beck said and I realized something. I could tell by the way he said it; he didn't seem bored or annoyed. But if I was Jade, I probably would have gotten mad at him for "acting bored" or "giving me attitude". If you want me to be honest, I was happy for multiple reasons when Beck and Jade broke up. One of the big reasons I was happy was because she couldn't boss him around anymore. She was always so mean and demanding towards Beck, and he put up with it because he didn't want them to break up. Now he doesn't have to put up with it anymore. That's for two reasons. 1. He could easily stand up to her and she couldn't use their relationship as a threat. 2. She wouldn't dare being that mean to him right now. She's too weak right now. I know what you're thinking. "Jade weak?" But she is. Since the breakup she hasn't been nice to people, but she also hasn't been that mean either. She barely talks to anyone other than our group of friends. In fact, she's so "nice" right now that if someone calls us friends, she doesn't correct them. That would be completely different if she knew what was going on between Beck and I.

"What about that store?" Beck asked.

That's when I realized how deep in thought I really was, because at the sound of his voice I jumped about five feet in the air.

"Huh?" I asked him trying to make it seem like I was paying attention…at least a little…even though I hadn't been.

"The store…" He asked in a "ring a bell" voice.

"What about it?" I asked no longer trying to act like I had been listening.

"Is that the store that you wanted to go to?"

"What? Oh, no." I'm just happy that finally remember what we were talking about. We were trying to find the store that had the swimsuit I picked out. The problem is, I don't remember the name of the store. But we figured that I would remember it when I heard it. So we were just walking around, looking at stores.

"Ok. Hey, you ok."

"Yeah. Just thinking…Wait! What does that sign say?!" I pointed to a store across the aisle.

"It says…" He starts.

"That's it!" I cut him off.

I found the swimsuit that I had previously picked out, but they didn't have it in my size. So Beck sat down while I was trying on some others.

I was trying to find one that would match everything else I had gotten, but couldn't. When I was online I had put together an entire outfit. Now that couldn't work because they didn't have the right size. I came back to grab some others to try on when Beck stopped me.

"Why are you still trying different ones on? You looked great in all of them."

"I kno… Really? You seriously think that?"

"Yeah."

"You know, I guess we should be going. I'll just get this one." I lifted the one I was currently holding.

"Hey, you don't have to rush. You can take your time to pick out the one that you want. It's only 11:30. I was just saying that if you're putting them back because you think they don't look good on you then you're wrong."

"Okay okay. But I still think we should get going soon."

I grabbed the cover-up that went with the online outfit. As long as I was wearing the cover-up you wouldn't know that my swimsuit didn't match. We got in line to check out. It wasn't much of a line because there was only one person in front of us. I saw that she was returning a bikini. Something about it caught my attention. I just don't know what it is. Wait! She has the bikini that I wanted in my size! As soon as she stepped out of line, I saw an opportunity.

"Hey, excuse me. Um, if you're returning that…uh, would you mind if I just took it off your hands?" I tried not to sound rude. It's weird because it wasn't a rude question.

"Uh, sure!" The girl said cheerfully. She seemed about my age, so she must be on break, too.

"Thank you!" I said as she gave it to me.

We checked out and went back to the car.

"So do you want head back to your house or…"

"Nah, it's fine. I'll change in the bathroom when we get to the beach." I cut him off.

"Ok, then. To the beach we go!"

"Yay!" I cheered.

At the Beach

Beck's POV

As soon as we got to the beach Tori jumped out of the car and changed. And boy, did she look good!

(If you want to see Tori's outfit use this link) hkyxxU4aQD

After she changed, we gathered everything we wanted from the car and went to find a spot. There are a lot of people here. It's not super crowded, but there's a decent amount a people here. As soon as we sat down, Tori took off her cover, slipped off her shoes and sunglasses, and headed for the water. I love that about Tori. If I took Jade to the beach she would just sit there the whole time. She won't even take off her cover. She always used to do that. She would also yell at me to get her food…and sunglasses…and an umbrella…and a hat. She had to be as pale as possible. Not Tori. She was wet before I could even kick my shoes off. But she is still a girl so of course it was just her feet that were wet. The water was about up to her thighs. She was out far enough, so I saw that as my chance. I ran out, picked her up bridal style, and swung her around.

"BECK!" She cried out while laughing.

I brought her out farther. The water here is about up to my chest, so I knew it was safe.

"Hey, we came to the beach to get wet. So Get Wet!" I yelled as I threw her into the water. I dove into the water in front of me. I came up laughing. But I didn't see Tori. I looked around and I still couldn't find her. I started to get a little worried.

"Boo!" Tori yelled while jumping onto my back.

"Oh, gees, Tori! You scared me to death!" I said playfully while tickling her.

"Hey! Stop it! That's not fair! You know tickling is my weakness!"

"That's not my fault!"

"Yes it is because YOU WON"T STOP TICKLING ME!" Her voice was louder with every word. I picked her up and carried her back to shore.

We hung out at the beach for hours. We walked along the beach while watching the sunset. It was starting to get darker so I told her we should head back to pick up our stuff. We got back and started to pack up. I left to put the cooler in the car and came back. On my way back I saw a sign saying that they were going to shoot off fireworks tonight. I wanted to surprise Tori.

"Hey, don't pack up the blanket yet."

"Why?"

"Because we aren't leaving yet."

I put my shirt back on and she slipped her cover-up back on. We sat on the blanket and cuddled.

"What's this about?" Tori looked at me trying to find the answer. But she didn't look long because then she turned to see sparks flying in the air. I love the way she looks. It's like she's a little kid again. The way her eyes get wide and her face lights up. This is the girl I'm falling n love with. Tori Vega, the childish, beautiful, funny, smart, corky, goofy, perfect (in her own way) girl. The girl that showed me what real love feels like. Real Love.

Author's Note: Hope you guys liked it. Chapter 4 coming soon. Rate and review, please. I would appreciate it. Thanks. Bye, guys! Luv yall!


	4. Author's NoteApology

I'm sorry I haven't been able to update. I was at the beach for a week without my laptop so I didn't get the chance to update. And since I was on vaca I also didn't get the chance to write anymore, so if you guys could just hang in there a while, I promise I will have chapter 4 posted ASAP. Thanks for understanding guys! And keep up with the reviews.


End file.
